


Unfamiliar Territory

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-16
Updated: 2010-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony takes another NCIS job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfamiliar Territory

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and it's characters do not belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Nothing is forever and the time comes when we must say goodbye to the world we knew. Goodbye to everything we had taken for granted. Goodbye to those we thought would never abandon us and when these changes finally do occur. When the familiar has departed and the unfamiliar has taken its place. All any of us can really do is say Hello and Welcome.

Unfamiliar Territory.

Tony wondered why he didn't take the job in Rota, Spain. Gibbs had abandoned them all when he left to his Mexico Sabbatical and had come back. He had foolishly thought that because Gibbs had his memory problem that he would need him to help him. Boy was he wrong on that one, but it wasn't the first thing he had done wrong. When Gibbs came back he had dumped his things on his desk. That was bad. What was even worse that Ziva and McGee were so very happy at their boss was now back and didn't have to have him as a boss anymore. Not that he wasn't happy that Gibbs was back because he was. He had been a good leader. He knew it in his heart that he was a good leader. He comforted Abby when she needed it and brought her, her Caf-Pow when she needed it. He kept the team together, but then the team had started saying that he wasn't Gibbs. He knew he wasn't Gibbs. He never wanted to be Gibbs. He never thought that Gibbs would abandon the team, abandon him. Gibbs was like a father to him. His own father never cared for him, but Gibbs cared about him. When he had just gotten to D.C. and still hadn't found a place to live yet Gibbs had opened his home to him. None of his other bosses did that. When he had the Plague he was there for him taking care of him. His father really didn't want him in his house anymore. Not that he had given him his current address when they talked last week and he found out that he had moved to another place. When he was sick as a child his father never cared enough to spend time with him, or to see how he was doing. No, that went to the housekeeper that had been with them since he was born. When he wasn't focused Gibbs gave him a slap on the head. He had once told Abby that it made him feel needed and it did. He had once before wished that Gibbs had been his father to him and now he didn't think that anymore.

He had already asked the Director if there was another team leader position and she had said yes. There was one in San Diego and so she had offered him that position. He could no longer work with his team. She had told him that he wouldn't have to tell Gibbs that he was leaving that she would do that and would find a replacement for him.

He had already taken some of his things off his desk. His cup, mighty mouse stapler and other things were at his house. He would take those to his new job. Most of his things were in storage and he would do the rest when it was almost time for him to leave.

When it was time he had looked through his desk to make sure that he didn't leave anything behind after he had finished his report and handed it in. He had even put the notes that he had left for McGee, Ziva and Gibbs in his desk. He knew that when he wasn't at work on Monday that they would look though his desk.

He wished he could stay, but he knew that he couldn't. He was leaving tomorrow his plane tickets were already in his backpack, which he picked up then. He made his way towards the elevator and then looked back towards the bullpen. McGee, Ziva and Gibbs were still there. One last look around as he waited for the elevator to open and when it did he stepped into it. This was the last time that he would step inside of this building.

All his belongings were in storage waiting for him to get them again as soon as he rented a new apartment. He would spending the night in a hotel room tonight and tomorrow he was going to be starting his new life.

He stepped into the new NCIS building and then went to his new desk. He looked around and found that his new teammates weren't there yet as he waited for them to arrive he took out their folders to make sure that he didn't miss anything about his newest team. He closed his eyes and looked around.

"Hello and Welcome." He said to himself as he charted this unfamiliar territory.

The End


End file.
